A Look Upon Death
by PercabethSkyewardClace13ore
Summary: Skyeward. Deathlok takes it too far to try protect his master's identity. Skye OH NO! Dang it, I suck at summaries.[Skye, G.Ward]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

**This is my second story, the first one sucked, don't read it, its embarrassing, like my brother. I'm sorry if this gets really cheesy, I will make a second chapter if I have at least 1 review, mainly for ideas that you might want to see in a later chapter? Feel free to PM me, my inbox is open.**

**Disclaimer: I own a butterfly cushion, not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D or McFly's song - Love is easy. I wish I did.**

"Mike, we're coming." Skye jumps into the black S.H.I.E.L.D van. As to why they claim they're anonymous and put their logo on everything, Skye doesn't know, but doesn't contemplate on it further, because Mike Peterson a.k.a Deathlok is getting away, and none of the senior team member's running efforts are going to catch up to his super-powered whacked-up leg. She hits the gas, trying to focus on driving while getting the gun in the glove compartment out. He turns left, then takes a right by the time Skye balances the pitch black and tasteless (at least in color palette, anyway) gun on her thigh. Her disguise today was horrible, but her handsome S.O insisted she wore it, and Coulson and May backed him up. She looked like she did the time when she dressed up as a Cosplay girl to try see Tony Stark a.k.a Iron Man, (her first equal favorite to Captain America, the runner-up being Thor.) Exactly like a slut.

BANG. Something takes her attention on the left, and for a couple of seconds, she doesn't take control of the car. That was a fatal mistake. And now she was doomed to die.

She's just in time to snap her gaze to the road ahead, and her heart misses a beat when she sees him. Deathlok. He couldn't be human anymore, she realizes, then her line of vision flicks momentarily down to what his hands were holding. She comprehends, and prepares to die, for she cannot run away anymore. He was holding two street-lamps, and crossed them in the sign of St. Blaise, **(This is actually the sign of St. Blaise. Its actually two crossed candles, but hey, who needs candles if you're a super-soldier with a missile launcher in your arm and can throw street-lamps, right? As for the source of the iconography, check out .) **as if to get a feel for them, then draws the weapons.

For Skye, time runs out. **(Sorry, Love Runs Out by OneRepublic got stuck in my head, and desperately (THUMP) NEEDS (THUMP) TO (THUMP) GET (THUMP) OUT!)**

Ward's POV.

I found her. Two street-lamps crushed the car, and my hope left me, but I still needed to hear the nonexistent pulse before I let her go.

I carry her gently away from the metal. I clear the hair from her forehead that was drawn forth in the impact, and check her pulse.

I take it again, unbelieving. It's extremely faint and weak, but its there. A colossal wave of relief rushes through me. I call for Simmons on the earpiece. More like yell, I guess, but there is no time for niceties. In fact, there was almost no time at all. Coulson's SUV pulls up, and I set her gently on my lap, telling Coulson to hit the gas. I try to joke, feeling Skye would want me to try one before she - well, I don't know. I think Coulson understands that, so he doesn't try comfort, because whatever he may believe, Skye is not gonna die. Not till I get to spend my life with her. I don't know where that comes from, but I do know its true. Coulson, to try avoid the awkward silence that is hanging in the air like mosquitoes in the Amazon (trust me), turns on the radio. Its a really cheesy station, full of funny love songs that make single people try not to cry, or vomit, or both, and already disgustingly-in-love couples drown in slow syrup. But Skye's hand twitches, then quivers in mine to the beat, I prompt Coulson to turn up the radio.

**(I don't own McFly or this song BTW)**

_Do you feel the way that I do?_

_ Do I turn your grey skies blue?_

_ And make dirty streets look new?_

_ Hmm, and the birds sing,_

_ Tweedledeedeedee,_

_ Tweedleeheedeehee,_

_ Now I know exactly what they mean,_

_ Can't believe that it's so simple,_

_ Feels so natural to me,_

_ If this is love, _

_ Then love is easy,_

_ It's the easiest thing to do,_

_ If this is love,_

_ Then love completes me,_

_ Cause it feels like I've been missing you,_

_ A simple equation,_

_ With no complications,_

_ Can leave you confused, no,_

_ If this is love, love, love_

_ It's the easiest thing to do,_

The song trails into the distance as I get lost in my thoughts. This song relates to me so much, its not funny. There can't be a way that I love Skye, I think.

But there is. I figured it out. I opened a door, but I find myself in darkness. I can form two clear thoughts.

One: Skye, don't die.

And two: Skye, I love you.


	2. Chapter 3

**A/N: Am I awesome or what? Just kidding.**

**[Insert moustache-shaped disclaimer here:]**

Skye's POV

I groggily open my eyes, and seeing a ceiling familiar to me, know I am in the med-pod on the BUS. Simmons' evidently worried face looms a couple of feet from mine. "Great, the sleeping idiot woke up." My eyes travel over to Ward. He looks back grimly at me, and lets out a pent up sigh of a mixture of both exasperation and frustration, his eyes flickering over to the ceiling. His hands run through his hair. "God Skye, what in the name of Asguard were you thinking?! Didn't wait for backup, didn't formulate a plan before you tried to pretty much run over him, and you didn't swerve or do anything before he goddamn nearly ki-" His words break off, forming an uneasy silence between the three of us. There was a ding upstairs, from the general ramp/lab area. "Rouieghteeoh, that'll be the blood results", and with that, Simmons sprints off like a cheetah. She left her clipboard here, signifying that the real reason was to get away was the awkwardness. Ward clears his throat and plonks his rump into a chair. "As your S.O, I order you to-" "Ward pl-OUCH!" While Ward yells for Simmons, the lights in the Bus flicker on and off, as if it's Halloween again, and Fitz is playing that horrible prank again. I scream when the light bulb break, shards of glass dropping onto my bed. The machines all around me go haywire, then die, as Simmons bustles in with a syringe. She pokes me with it, and I am dreaming once again.

There is a meadow, dotted with little buttercups. The last of the afternoon sun, the dying embers of the day, is upon me, and the sky is a more deeper pinkish magneta sort of colour. "Skye?", Ward asks me. I turn around, confused. He has a real picnic set out, like the ones in the movies, red checkered blanket, basket and all, and is lying on the blanket propped up on one elbow. I am wearing a black shirt and leather jacket, with jeans and boots, like the ones I wore the day before the Deathlok accident. I sit down cautiously, but Ward, seeming to be wrapped up in the moment, appears not to notice my apprehension. "Come here." He sits up, and I scoot closer. He pulls a book out from the picnic basket, lies down, and sets my head on his stomach, so gently I barely feel it. I'm lying on Grant Ward. Somehow this feels wrong, but I am so drowsy, I can't care less. I check to see if my phone was in my pocket, and to my great surprise, it is. I take it out, and, because of the lack of activity, start to play Flappy Bird. It takes a few restarts to warm me up, but I get to my old highscore and bypass it, getting to 104 before the stupid little yellow bird crashes into the dumb green pipe. I scowl, and make a noise that sound like a mixture between a grunt and a groan. "What's wrong?" he asked, seemingly acknowledging my frustration. "Damn little bird crashing into the stupid green pipe." I reply, by way of explanation. "Mario Kart?" he asks. "No silly, Flappy Bird. Are you sure you aren't a robot sent from the past?" Ward checks himself out, then looks over to me and says,"Nope.", popping the 'p'. I had no retaliation to that one.

"Well, it's getting dark, better take you home." he says, pulling me up from my comfy pillow. "Where is it again?" I ask, not wanting to sound suspicious. "That's why I am taking you."he smiles down at me when he gets up, then offers a hand. I take it, and he hoists me up. "Oh."I feel confused.

Once we are in the car, he says,"We didn't eat any of the picnic. Oh well."

I giggle.

He doesn't reply.

Eventually I get tired. And I fall asleep.

I am back on the BUS. I seem to be in control of my body. Ward looks at me with a haunted expression on his face. "I am not going to deny where I just went was weird." I say.

"What did you see?" Ward asks.

"Oh nothing, I just went to an alternate universe, nothing big."I say, seeming nonchalant.

"Okay. Guess what? You, about ten minutes ago, woke up right after Simmons injected you with the sedative, woke up, sat on my lap and cuddled with me, said I was your boyfriend, and asked me if I love you or not."

My eyes go wide in shock. "That's, well, that is erm, creepy."

"What happened in your place?" Ward asks.

"You were there, and we were on a meadow, having a late-afternoon picnic, and watching the sun go down. I fell asleep in the car, then I got here. It wasn't bad actually. We were cuddling, and you read a book, while I played Flappy Bird. You even made a joke." I smile.

"I would never tell a-" His head turns to the side a bit as he blushes. I break the silence. "But you did. So, want to tell Fitzsimmons?" I feel a bit cheeky, but, in all honesty, I can't move, so...

"Hell no. But I will bring them here."And with that, he exits.

Fitzsimmons come straight in here. "Skye, are you okay?"

I reply sarcastically, "Yeah, just went to an alternate universe. Then me from an alternate universe came here. Cool, right?" I enjoy the looks of pure shock etched on their faces.

"So when you tried to kiss Ward," Fitz says slowly, but is cut off by me.

"I DID WHAT?" I scream.

Ward pipes up unhelpfully. "Yeah, you tried to kiss me." I give him a glare capable of moving mountains.

"So you seem to have a connection to yourself in another universe?" Simmons asks. "Well, duh, it seems that way, doesn't it?" I say harshly. When it comes out, I apologize. "Sorry, feeling crabby. I don't think I actually slept. Can you bring me a caffeine pill? Don't want to go back. Sorry, but this is way too weird for one day." "It's actually two," Fitz said sheepishly, checking his watch. I glare at him, with a lesser intensity than I did Ward, but still glared nonetheless, with one eyebrow raised, and inwardly smile with satisfaction when he jumps. Simmons had already exited for the caffeine pills.

I sigh and fall back onto my pillow, my hands trying to smooth out my face. "Argh."

'What do we do?" Ward asks, "For your little visitor, I mean."

"Give my laptop." I say.

He does.

"Shoot! Transmission blocked out when it got weird. It's up to you to tell me what happened." He blushes and stammers out furiously, "Why?" "Duh, I need an eyewitness account, since I can't witness it with my own eyes. Hang on. SIMMONS!" I yell. "What are you doing?" Ward asks. "Asking Simmons for the MeVis machine." At Ward's confused look, I elaborate. "The memory visual machine. Pretty much self-explanatory." He nods.

"Lets go then."


End file.
